The subject invention relates to measurement of parameters of communication systems and more particularly to a technique of measuring noise in data communication environments.
The increasing sophistication of diagnostics used in data communication has provided systems which monitor data communication channel performance on a noninterruptive basis. An example of a system which performs such a function is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,384, assigned to the assignee hereof. Development of parameters related to communication channel performance during data transmission is complicated by the fact that distortion from one parameter may interfere with development of a measurement of another. In the case of noise measurement, line distortion may be detected as noise. Also other problems exist in developing a noninterruptive noise measurement.